Cornered Foxes
by Insane-Intentions
Summary: Set towards the middle of MGS4, Liquid Ocelot has secretly created a new task force of special soldiers designed to outperformance the FROG soldiers and commence in special operations of the upmost importance.


Note: This is my first fan-fiction, so I'm sorry if its boring or bad. But on the other hand, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

I do not own Metal Gear

**Prologue**

"Well, isnt this a site for sore eyes..." A man known as Liquid Ocelot said, sounding neither displeased or overly happy about the site in front of him. "I thought I had seen the last of this one back on Shadow Moses. It may not have actually been me, but even this body itself seems to remember what this cursed robot did to it." He continued, his tone holding the same continued sense of neutrality of the site before him, though still tainted with a small bit of interest.

At the sound of his words, a woman a few feet to his side with her face shrouded by a hood turned her head to look away in disgust at the site she shared with Liquid Ocelot. Like it or not, she had been a key player in creating the task force before them. Forced would have been a good way to put it. Yet, even as she looked away, lost anger buried for 9 years suddenly flaring into her eyes, she couldnt help but glance back at the men, no, machines all lined up in rows within the small room.

"Cyborg Ninjas...you'd think the very idea would have been scrapped along with the death of the first one, especially with the use of the new Arms Tech Irving machines in use, but I suppose even I can be surprised." Liquid said through Ocelots voice. Indeed, standing before them was a large task force of cyborg ninjas, all equipped with the same exo-skeleton, stealth camo, high frequency blades, and visor system the original Gray Fox model had just before death. However, these ninjas were in turn modified, enhanced, perfected after the example that Gray Fox presented. Their exo-skeleton was now plated with armor heavy enough to survive direct explosions, yet still allowing free movement as if the person underneath wasnt wearing anything at all. The stealth camo had been enhanced as well, containing two functions, one being the original stealth function of the earlier prototype which provides near invisibility anywhere, and the new "Octo-Camo" function used by Laughing Octopus. Each High Frequency Blade was issued with a function which allowed electric charges, siphoned from the suit itself, to be pushed through the blade in order to charge attacks with electric energy, or disable nearby electric machines and objects with an outburst of energy, creating an effect much like the Chaff Grenade. Finally, each closeable visor is directly connected to SOP, allowing each ninja to view any information on any soldier linked to SOP contained, from mood, to location, to even seeing through their eyes directly. In addition, the visors have binocular as well as night vision functions. As a cautionary step taken to gain an upper hand on people with gun launderers under employ, each visor has the ability to see whether or not a weapon has an ID lock on it, who it belongs to if it does, and place ID locks on a weapon on site if it doesnt. These cyborg ninja, created from test data used with Gray Fox, were created as the task force to be deployed when the FROG soldiers themselves failed in their missions. They were created as the ultimate infantry killer.

"I have to ask though," Liquid continued, "Just how did you do it? Dr. Clark destroyed all of his test data before he was killed by the first ninja...and are you sure they will even work?"  
f "Dr. Clark..." The woman began, sighing the word more than speaking it, "He, or should I say she, did not completely destroy her data. Through a few links, one of them being the DARPA chief before you killed him, I was able to find a secret stash of her data. Evidentally, she valued her data too much to completely destroy it, so kept a confidential file to herself. What you see in front of you now is a result of my own tampering with the data. Of course, this isnt my field of expertise so...I had some help." She looked at him directly now, but turning her head instead of her whole body. "And yes." She continued, matter of factly, "They will work. Unlike the original model, they do not suffer from outbursts which require medication to sustain. They do however have the mindset OF the original...used with intentions of keeping them inspired. Each man you see before you is driven by the lust for battle. They're more than half machine though, so they can be programed to attack a certain target. Whichever target they are programmed with at the time will be their all consuming thought, an overwhelming desire to engage in combat with that target. This gives them the drive to complete their objectives no matter the condition...Does that answer your question?"

Liquid snorted, his body jerking slightly at the movement. "Yes I suppose it does. With all the money I've put into this project of yours, what you say had better be true. My Haven Troopers havnt been all too successful in their missions as of late, failing to even simple Rat Patrol teams. Hopefully these will be able to take their place as their excessive failures rise." As the words died from his lips, he began to brush his moustache with his hand thoughtfully, looking at one of the ninja in particular. "What about that one?" He said, pointing out to it. He was pointing at a ninja at the front of the group, colored differently from the rest. Rather than the gray and brownish colors, that ninja in particular was colored blue and red.

The woman coughed before answering him, as if being thrown off balance. "Well, that one is the commander of these men."

"They have a commander?" Liquid asked suspiciously "But you said they could be programmed. Why would this one be necessary?"

"The commander is connected directly to each and every ninja, however they are not in turn directed to him. He can see where they are, but they cannot see him. He is actually more human than the rest, only containing enough machinery in him to be programed with a master order. Basically...as well as being physically superior to all of them, he is in control, and thus he can tell when another ninja malfunctions, and regulate them back." The woman said, her patience appearing to run thin.

"I see, do they contain nanomachines?" Liquid asked, still looking directly at the "commander" ninja.

"Yes, actually." The woman replied, a matter of factly tone taking her voice again. "Except the commander. He does not have nanomachines, yet can still link to SOP through his visor. The others do."

"Very interesting...I must admit, I'm quite impressed. I originally thought this idea would be a failure, but I can see that, after looking at them and reviewing their test data, they do appear to be quite capable. I will have them all deployed immediatly, I have high expectations on their results." Liquid said, beginning to turn his back and exit the room. But he suddenly stopped as a thought struck him, looking back at the woman one last time. "By the way...what are these ninjas going to be called?"

To this, the woman appeared to stiffen, but was able to recover quickly just before answering him. "Well, they havnt been assigned an official name yet. However, the one we sent out into actual combat as a test has already struck the nerves of both malitia and PMC troopers. They are calling them, "Cornered Foxes" due to their deadly effect while at the same time maintaining a constant air of tensnes, as if they were cornered."

To this, Liquid threw back his head and laughed a good laugh. "Oh really? I was thinking "Jackal" was a good name for them, but you cant disagree with the infantry!" he said, laughing still as the woman simply walked out of the room while Liquid just laughed and laughed.

What you have read is a prologue, but there is much action to come! What kind of impact will these new generation cyborg ninja titled "Cornered Foxes" or "FOX" for short have on the rest of the war torn world? Who will be their first "programed" target? Is it really that hard to figure out? We shall see...


End file.
